Team 2 and the KonohaGakure
by Luna Schlee
Summary: How would this sound: Itachi and a really cute girl TOGETHER? If they knew each other since they were seven and trusted each other more than anything, how Itachi react when he finds out the girl he loves is related to one of the worst Ninja ever and they have to attend a perilous mission together? (Rated T for sexual content, violence and language! :)
1. Part 1:I'm Akemi, I'm Itachi

Akemi POV

My name is Akemi Kaneko. Pretty cute, right? It means 'bright and beautiful gold child'. Anyway, I live in the KonohaGakure or Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm only six and enrolled in the famous Leaf Ninja Academy.

I was walking to school one day when a voice called me.

"Ake-mi! Wait up!"

I turned around, my books falling out of my hands. I bent down to pick them up and I touched a pale hand. I looked up and saw a boy from my class. Idaho or Imachi?

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He said

"I'm sorry. Who're you?"

"Oh, Itachi Uchiha."

"Well, thanks. I should be going."

A hand stopped me and I turned back around.

"We are in the same class. We could walk together."

"I'm a loner. Lay off." I snapped

I jerked my hand away from Itachi and walked off.

I sat in my seat and pulled out my textbook. Jiraya-sama walked in and smiled.

"Hey, kiddos! How are ya doing?"

I rolled my eyes at his complete immatureness. For Pete's sake, he peeps on women at the public bath! I only know because I stumbled upon him once walking back from the bath. He was using the Invisibility Jutsu.

"So! Who's ready to learn some Jutsu?"

Everyone (but me) shouted their agreement. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Miss Kaneko. If you're so good, come up here and show us a Transformation Jutsu."

I stood up and walked to the front of the room. I formed the hand signs dog, boar and tiger.

"Transformation Jutsu!" I said

I transformed into a perfect replica of Jiraya-sama. He chuckled nervously and looked at the class. I went back to my normal self and crossed my arms.

"That was okay but can you do a Clone Jutsu?"

"In my sleep!"

I performed the hand signs tiger, boar, ox and dog.

"Clone Jutsu!"

A perfect replica appeared beside me. The class clapped excitedly. I spotted Itachi in the crowd and he was smiling. I felt the heat rush to my face and looked down.

"Very good. Return to your seat."

I did so, a sly smile on my face.

"Okay, class. Who can tell me the hand signs to the Substitution Jutsu?"

My hand flew into the air.

"Akemi."

"Tiger, boar, ox, snake, Jiraya-sama."

"Very good. Who can demonstrate for us? No, Akemi. How 'bout Itachi?"

Itachi walked to the front to the room and performed the Jutsu.

"Who wants to- Oh all right, Akemi."

I smiled and threw a Kunai knife expertly into the heart. Itachi turned into a log and I looked up. Itachi was standing on the ceiling, expertly channeling the Chakra to his feet. Chakra is what furls our life force and Jutsu. No Chakra, no life or Jutsu.

"Thank you, Akemi. Itachi, have a seat. Very good."

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things. I lagged behind, wanting to speak to Jiraya-sama.

"Akemi, shouldn't you be in History?"

"Physical Training, actually. I just wanted to know how to perform a Summoning Jutsu."

That's pretty advanced stuff, Akemi. Are you sure?"

"Please?"

"Boar, dog, monkey, bird, sheep. Go, otherwise, Haruki is going to mouth off."

"Yes. Sorry."

I ran off to Physical Training. Haruki-sama was yelling at the kids to settle down. I placed my stuff by the wall and sat by Itachi.

"Glad you could join us, Akemi."

"Sorry, I was talking to Jiraya-sama."

"Oh. Never, mind then. Anyway, who wants to demonstrate proper shruiken throwing?"

I raised my hand and everyone gaped at me. No one usually volunteered for this.

"Well, well! I guess I finally have a willing volunteer! C'mon, Akemi."

I stood up and retrieved a shruiken out of my leg pack. I threw it straight into the dummy's heart, where it went in deeply. The field erupted in applause.

"That's the best today! Very good, Akemi!"

I bowed my head slightly and sat back down beside Itachi. He looked out of the corner of his eye and mouthed something to himself.

One Year Later….

I was seven when I graduated. I had to perform a Clone Jutsu. It was so easy, it was pathetic! I had to graduate with a bunch of twelve year olds. Itachi, too. We even got put into the same group too. Team 2, Team Baakia. Some boy named Miraku was in our group too. A cute, blue-eyed, blonde boy with a trace of muscle. Pretty cute if I was a normal girl. But, I am not.

"After lunch, you will meet your sensei's' and start training right away. Have a nice time. Don't die." Kyuri-sama laughed

I shrugged and, when the teacher left, all hell broke loose. I mean it. Girls squealing, boys congratulating each other loudly. I got up and went into the hall. I leaned against the wall, hands behind my back.

"Akemi, why aren't you inside?"

Itachi stood beside me, a curious look on his face.

"Got too loud for my taste."

Itachi chuckled and reknotted his forehead band.

"What do you like best about Konoha, Itachi?"

He seemed startled and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong? It's not a personal question."

"It's just that this is the first time you've called me 'Itachi' and not 'Uchiha'."

"I guess it is. Don't start hyperventilating. I doubt the nurse will love that."

Itachi laughed and I flushed. I hated being laughed at. That's why I trained every moment I got. Even when it was raining. Nothing stops a Shinobi. Except maybe an extreme fever. The bell went off and I flinched.

"That's the lunch bell. Let's go."

I walked off and headed home.

"Hey, Kaneko!"

I turned around and Miraku ran up to me.

"Wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sorry no. Shinobi have to watch their weight."

I walked away and to my house.

"Ruff!"

"Hey, Nieta. How're ya doing?"

My little puppy barked twice and chased her tail.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

She barked excitedly and sat down. I opened the door and we walked to the Leaf Forest. We loved coming here.

"Nieta, wait up!"

Nieta took off and I chased after her. Stupid squirrels.

"Nieta, sit!"

Nieta took off faster and I heard a yelp. I ran faster and Nieta was being patted by someone.

"You know, you should really keep rowdy pets on a leash."

"Lord Hokage! I'm so sorry if Nieta caused you any trouble. I'll take her home now!"

Lord Sarutobi waved a hand dismissively and smiled kindly.

"That won't be needed. Are you one of the young ones graduating today?"

"All ready did."

"Oh yes! You're Akemi."

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I should really go. C'mon, Nieta."

Nieta yipped sadly.

"I'll take her home, Akemi. Don't worry."

"I don't want to trouble you…"

"I've got nothing else to do. Go on."

"Thank you."

I ran off back to the Leaf Academy. Miraku and Itachi were leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for me.

"Sorry! I lost Nieta and –"

"Forget about it. We're gonna be late." Miraku hissed

I chewed my lip as I followed them to the assigned classroom. I sat at the back of the room and ignored the boys. I could hear their conversation over here.

"Why'd you do that?! Now you made her feel bad!" Itachi snarled

"I didn't mean too!"

"She's not a boy! She can't take a lashing like that."

"Shut up, Uchiha. I'm older than both of you."

"But we're smarter." I piped up

They looked at me and I smiled softly. Itachi got up and sat next to me. I flushed and looked down. The door opened and Baakia-sensei walked in. He looked around at us in turn, eyes lingering on me. I felt something stir inside me uneasily and he looked at Itachi.

"Well, well! Looks like we may have a great group this year!"

"Of course we will! I'm in it, aren't I?" Miraku joked

I giggled and Itachi smirked. Baakia-sensei shook his head and smiled.

"It's always me that gets the jokers. It never gets tiring."

Miraku flushed and looked down. Baakia-sensei looked at me again.

"I knew your parents, Akemi. It's a shame they died so young. Against the Kyuubi."

I bit my lip and looked away. I was only three when they died.

"Who were her parents?" Itachi asked

"Akeno and Aoi Kaneko. Some our village's best Jonin."

I stood abruptly and left the classroom. I walked to the academy roof and leaned on the railing. I hated it when people talked about my parents. They were skilled Jonin. I was proud to have them as my parents. Then Kyuubi came to the Village and they died in the second wave.

"Akemi?"

I looked over my shoulder and Itachi stood at the door.

"Baakia-sensei said you need to come in."

I nodded and we went back to the room. I glared at Baakia-sensei and took my seat.

"Anyway, we have a mandatory training exercise for all new Genin. It's called Bell-training. It's to test your skills."

I rolled my eyes and Baakia-sensei stared at me.

"That sure of your skills, are we?"

"Yes. I'm skillful. Considering my parents were two of the best Jonin in Konoha."

Baakia-sensei scoffed and held two tiny bells up. We stared at them intently, quiet.

"You have to get these bells away from me by noon tomorrow. When we start tomorrow, of course. See you then and don't eat breakfast."

Baakia-sensei performed the hand signs horse and tiger. He disappeared and I grumbled. I stood and left the classroom.

"Ake-san!"

My best friend, Hisae, ran up to me and bounced excitedly.

"Did you really graduate?!"

"Yeah, Hisae."

I fingered my headband, still not sure how to wear it. I had kept it in my leg pack all day.

"That's so cool! Can I hold it?"

"No."

"Can I sniff it?"

"You've lost it. Go to class, Hisae-chan."

"Fine. See you after school!"

Hisae ran to her next class and I walked home. I heard Nieta barking and smiled softly. I saw a note taped to my door and pulled it off.

Keep rowdy pets on a leash. Otherwise, they could run.

Lord Sarutobi

I giggled and walked in, Nieta licking my ankles.

"Hey girl. Were you good for Lord Sarutobi?"

She barked and ran off for my room. I shut my door and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my forehead band. I traced the simple leaf design with my index finger and went into my bathroom. I looked into my mirror and tied it tightly around my forehead. It really set off my green eyes and sunset red hair. I smiled and heard a knock at my door. Nieta went crazy, barking loudly. I opened my front door and Itachi stood there, looking sheepish.

"Hey, Itachi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ake-chan. I just wanted to stop by, to go over our strategy for tomorrow."

"Where's Miraku?"

"He's coming."

I stood to the side, letting Itachi in. Miraku chased in after him. I shut the door and looked at them. Nieta growled, hackles hunched. I walked around them and picked her up. I patted her head gently.

"Who's that?" Miraku asked

"My precious guard dog, Nieta. My parents got her for me when I was three."

I set Nieta on the floor by my feet and looked at the boys.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Go with the flow." Miraku answered

I looked at him as if he were on drugs.

"No! We can't go with the flow! We have to plan strategically!" I protested

"Oh calm down, Ake-san. I was just joking."

I sighed and scratched my wrist nervously. Itachi shook his head and tightened his forehead band. Miraku crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I've got an idea." I said slyly

The next morning, I met Itachi and Miraku at the Training grounds. Miraku yawned and I kept readjusting my forehead band.

"Sorry I'm late!"

We turned around and saw Baakia-sensei walk up to us. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You're late." I growled

"Well, I had to help an old lady with her groceries."

"Right. Just tell us when to start."

"Go ahead."

I looked at Miraku, who lunged at Baakia-sensei and he was caught in a headlock. Itachi threw a kunai at his leg and I lunged at the bells. Baakia-sensei slid to the side, just like I thought he would. He was slow because of Miraku and Itachi tightened the trip wire he had installed earlier. Baakia-sensei tripped and I grabbed the bells. I waved them in front of Baakia-sensei¬'s face, while the boys cheered.

"Told you we were good." I said

I helped him up and he patted my shoulder.

"Preplanning doesn't always work. You sometimes have to make a strategy up on the spot and then share it with the rest of the team."

I glared venomously at him. Baakia-sensei laughed and dismissed us. I gritted my teeth and ran toward my secret spot. I kicked at the dirt and threw a stone in the stream. I sat down beside it in frustration. I held my head in my hands and started crying. They were tears of hatred and frustration, not sadness. I threw my headband in the stream and it sank to the bottom. I never thought I'd get chastised for being pre-prepared. I didn't think being a Ninja was so hard.

"Akemi? Akemi, are you Ok?"

I looked up and Itachi sat down beside me.

"Go away."

"Where's your band?"

I turned away from him and played with a piece of grass. I heard splash and stood up. Itachi held my forehead band and was smirking.

"You don't need to treat these like crap just because Baakia made you mad."

"It's mine. I can treat it however I want."

Itachi shook his head and tied it back around my forehead. I blushed and Itachi smiled. I could see why half the girls were crushing on him bad. He was actually pretty cute. His unwavering gaze, his beautiful midnight black eyes and messy hair to match them. Semi-pale skin. He was gorgeous.

"Akemi, are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"Wow, you can really ignore me when you want. I was saying that we should train together. We'd really help each other a lot."

"Y-yeah. Sure."

"Great. See you tomorrow!"

Itachi ran off and I placed my hand over my heart and imagined Itachi as an older boy. My eyes snapped open and I blushed. I walked home and Miraku leaned on my doorframe. He smiled at me and I walked up to my door.

"Hey, Ake-san. Uchiha kiss you?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, he didn't. Poor baby."

I walked in and Miraku followed me.

"C'mon. I know how rejection feels. Let's go get something to eat at Ichiraku's."

"Rather not. Nieta!"

My little dog ran up to me and yipped happily. I patted her head and she lunged at Miraku.

"I'm going! Don't hurt me!"

Miraku left and I laughed. Nieta jumped up and down, yipping hungrily. I put her bowl down, yawning. I patted Nieta's head and walked to my room. I pulled my headband off and set it on my nightstand. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up during the night, feeling sick. I saw something move in the corner of my room and sat up. I blinked and felt a chill. My window was opened and the curtains were billowing in the soft breeze. I got up and pulled the window shut. A loud crash came from the kitchen and I ran towards it.

"Jiraya-sama? Baakia-sensei? What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked

Jiraya-sama and Baakia-sensei suddenly transformed into two people I only saw the local wanted posters. I reached for a Kunai and was shoved back into the wall. I got back up and one of them grabbed a fistful of my hair, snapping my head back. I hooked my leg around his ankle and pulled violently. He fell on his back and I saw Nieta lung at the other one.

"Nieta, no!"

He kicked her away and I tackled him. His head hit the cabinet and he fell limp. I rushed to Nieta and picked her up. She whimpered and barked energetically. I laughed and she licked my chin.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

A knock came at the door and I answered it. ANBU officers were there and I looked at them.

"Yes?"

"We got word that Hitoro and Mitoro were in this neighborhood. Are they…"

"In the kitchen."

I let them through and Nieta whimpered. The ANBU in the back looked at me.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Um, I got up to close my window and I heard a crashing from the kitchen. I went to investigate and I saw them. Um, I sorta started fighting them and knocked them out. Hahahahha…ha…ha?"

"Thank you. This is a crime scene now."

"What?! No one got hurt! How's this a crime scene?!"

"Just get out before I force you to."

"Fine. C'mon, Nieta."

I glared at the ANBU and walked out of the house. Nieta padded after me and I walked around for a bit.

"Ake-san?"

I looked up and saw Itachi sitting on a roof.

"Hey, Tachi-san. What're you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Itachi jumped off the roof and landed by me. He reached down and rubbed Nieta's ear. He looked up and I blushed slightly.

"Um, my house turned into a crime scene and the ANBU kicked me out."

"Oh. Do want to stay with me?"

"Your parents won't mind? I mean they have you and little Sasuke to deal with."

"Nah. They heard a lot about you from me. My father doesn't mind if anyone stays."

"Ok. Lead the way."

I picked up Nieta and followed Itachi to his home. We took our shoes off and left them by the door. The lights were still on and his mom and dad were in the kitchen. Itachi motioned for me to follow him.

"Mother, Father, this is Akemi."

Lord Uchiha looked at me and smiled gently.

"I knew your parents. Akeno and Aoi were my best friends in the Academy."

I chewed my lip and looked at Itachi out of the corner of my eye and he nodded.

"Akemi doesn't like having her parents mentioned."

"Of course. My husband didn't know, dear."

"My house kinda turned into a crime scene tonight. Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" I asked

"Sure, dear. Itachi, be a good boy and show her to your room."

Itachi nodded and led me to his room.

"Well, this is it. I know it's messy but home is home."

"Thanks."

I set Nieta down and she curled up on Itachi's bed. I giggled and Itachi attempted to move her.

"I wouldn't do that." I said

Nieta growled and bit his hand.

"Ow!"

Itachi shook his hand in the air vigorously and I smiled.

"I warned you."

"Shut up, Ake-chan. It's not funny!"

I couldn't stop laughing; his face was contorted in embarrassment and anger.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Sorry. It's not every day Nieta bites someone. She only does that if she really likes you."

Itachi patted her head softly and looked at me.

"So, um, we have that mission tomorrow… We should probably sleep."

"Right. Um-"

"You can, um, sleep with me on my bed."

"Oh, um, okay."

I slid in beside Itachi and Nieta curled up in the spot between us.

"Good night, Akemi."

"Night, Itachi."

The next day…

I woke up with Itachi's arm on my chest. I blushed and Nieta growled.

"Tachi-san, do you-"

"Sorry."

Itachi got up and yawned. Nieta licked his leg and he picked her up.

"Good morning to you too."

I sat up and opened his window.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to be a bother any more than I have been already. I'll see you later. C'mon, Nieta."

I jumped out the window but Nieta whimpered.

"Fine. Stay with Itachi."

I ran home and saw that the ANBU left. I ran in, grabbed my headband and ran out, tying it on my forehead.

I was the first to make it to the Mission Office. Then Miraku and Itachi. Lastly, Baakia-sensei.

"You're late. Again." I growled

"Sorry."

We walked into the Mission Office and Baakia-sensei requested a C-rank mission. Miraku gaped and I flipped my hair over my shoulder. Itachi crossed his arms and kept his face passive.

"Of course. Here."

Hokage-sama gave a mission paper to Baakia- sensei and we left. Our client, Torou, waited at the gate. Our mission was to escort him back to the Land of Whirlpools.

Itachi POV

When we were halfway there, Akemi pulled her hair back into a hair tie. I felt so stalkerish. A rustling came from the bushes and I threw a Kunai at it.

"Arghh!"

A pale as a ghost girl walked out, trembling.

"Hisae-chan!" Akemi exclaimed

"Akemi-cha-"

"Hisae, go home!" Torou snarled

"Grandfather, I just wanted to say-"

"GO HOME!" Akemi yelled

Hisae ran home, crying. Akemi rolled her eyes and sighed. I looked at her, shaking my head.

"We should get going." Miraku suggested

We resumed walking and, when night fell, set up camp. I used my Fire Jutsu to start a fire and Akemi sat the farthest away, writing in a journal. I sat beside her and she closed her journal, moving to another spot. She resumed writing and I sighed. Why is she so distant? And what's with that journal?

When Akemi fell asleep, I pulled her journal from her backpack and sat by the fire, reading it.

'I got my first mission today, Mom and Dad. Then Hisae showed up and then went home after I yelled at her. When I get home, I am going to apologize to her, don't worry. I hope this mission goes well. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Oh and get this! The house was broken into last night by Hitoro and Mitoro. I got kicked out and I stayed the rest of the night with Itachi.'

I closed the book and got up. When I turned around, Akemi was missing. I tried to pick up her Chakra but couldn't. I saw huge footsteps that didn't belong to Akemi. I woke up Baakia-sensei and Miraku. When I told them what happened, Baakia-sensei cursed loudly.

"Miraku, stay here. Itachi, come with me."

I nodded and followed Baakia-sensei to a river. That's where the footprints stopped.

"Damn. This is harder for you three than I thought."

"Baakia-sensei, what's going on?"

"The reason I specifically requested this Mission is because of the man chasing Torou. I guess not. And, knowing Akemi, she must've been drugged because she wouldn't ever let herself be captured so easily."

"What?!"

"That's correct, Baakia."

Baakia-sensei looked up and I did too. A man with a bald head and Shinobi clothing stood on a thick tree branch, arms crossed.

"Except for one teeny tiny itty bitty complication: Torou works for me."

Torou stood beside him, holding Akemi's arms. She struggled furiously.

"This one put up a fight when she figured out who we were. Maybe we should cut off one of her arms just to show her who's boss?"

I clenched my fists as they pressed a Kunai to her shoulder. She stomped on Torou's foot and he yelped. She took that minute to get free and jumped off the branch. I sighed, relieved she was OK.

"Itachi, look out!"

I barely dodged a Kunai knife and rolled to my feet. Akemi helped me up and I saw a Kunai protruding from her arm.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed

"What?"

I pulled the Kunai out of her arm and she yelped.

"Sorry."

She pressed her hand to the opening and trembled slightly.

"Baakia-sensei!"

I saw Baakia-sensei's throat get slit and he fell to the ground. No log, no nothing. Just his dead body. Torou looked at us, grinning maniacally. Akemi froze and I pulled her arm, the uninjured one. She snapped out of it and we ran back to the campsite. Miraku's throat was also slit and Akemi gasped.

"We need to get back to the Village. Akemi?"

Akemi slowly gathered her journal and back pack together. She winced slightly and I rolled her sleeve up. The injury wasn't that deep but I still wrapped a bandage around it, tying it tightly. I grabbed her bag and she protested.

"Give me-"

"You're in shock. I'll carry these."

Akemi gulped and nodded. We scaled a tree and jumped branch to branch.

By the time we got back to the village, the gate keepers were almost asleep. I pulled Akemi to the Hokage's office and knocked quietly.

"Come in."

I opened the door and Lord Hokage seemed surprised to see us.

"Back so soon? Where are Baakia and Miraku?"

"Dead. Torou killed them." Akemi whispered

I patted her shoulder gently. She winced and I stopped. I glared at the Hokage.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?"

"Tachi-san…"

"You knew Baakia-sensei and Miraku would die! But you sent us on that mission anyway!"

"Go home, Itachi. Just go home."

"No, not until I get some answers!"

Akemi tugged on my arm, shaking her head. I sighed and looked at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage. We will be leaving now." I muttered

I turned, shaking Akemi's hand off. I stomped out of the room.

"Tachi-san! Wait up!"

I stopped and Akemi ran up beside me, her face still pale.

"Are you OK?" she whispered

I patted her head, smiling gently.

"I'm fine. Go home."

She shook her head, swatting my hand away.

"I'm scared, Tachi-san." She mumbled

"You? Scared?"

She nodded and my heart melted. Her eyes had a deep fear in them and I sighed.

"I'll stay with you. Nieta is already at your house."

She smiled weakly and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Itachi." She whispered

I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair. She smelled like apricots and cherry blossoms. She was so cute.

When we got to her house, she was still looking over shoulder, an expression of fear and horror on her face.

"Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm right here." I murmured

She blushed and shut the door, locking it. I didn't blame her. I mean, she lives alone.

"Ruff rawr!"

Nieta ran up to Akemi and jumped into her arms. Nieta licked her chin and she giggled. I stared at them, curious. Akemi blushed and set Nieta down.

"We should probably get some sleep."

I nodded and she led me to her room.

"And this is my room. It's not much, I know. But home's home."

She blushed and looked away. She said the same thing I did. I hugged her gently and she flinched.

"It-Itachi?"

I inhaled and exhaled sharply. Her voice was shaky. I pulled away and she looked down. Her cheeks were scarlet. I looked over my shoulder and sighed.

"We need to get some sleep. You especially." I muttered

She looked surprised at the tone in my voice and I sighed again.

"Just lay down."

She did so, on the far edge of the bed. I laid down on it, pulling her from the edge. I pulled her blanket over us and Akemi shivered. Nieta curled up between us and I laughed. Akemi's eyes closed and I relaxed slightly.

Akemi POV

I was in the forest with the ninja and Torou. They had killed Itachi and Baakia-sensei. They were toying with me, cutting my cheek and limbs. Every time I tried to curse them, no sound came out. They just laughed at me and started cutting off my limbs. Blood sprayed everywhere, soaking the corpses and the Shinobi. I felt myself go light headed and Torou slit my throat.

I bolted up, sweating.

"Akemi? Are you Ok?"

Itachi sat up and yawned. Sunlight poured in through the window and I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Yeah. It's just a nightmare."

Itachi felt my forehead with the back of his hand and pulled his hand away quickly.

"You're burning up!"

"I said I'm fine. I've had worse, Tachi-san."

I whacked his hand away and got up. I opened my window and let a breeze in. It felt nice on my warm skin. Itachi tapped my shoulder gently and I turned around. He kissed me and I melted. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled away and ran home.

Six years passed since that day. I never forgot the look of pure love on Itachi's face.


	2. Part 2: Help Itachi!, Wait for me Akemi!

One day, I had the freakiest dream.

_Itachi was standing over the Uchiha Estate, _katana_ in hand. _

"_Itachi!"_

_I ran up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't do it. Please." I pleaded_

_He looked at me, his Sharingan freezing me in place. I shook my head and restrained his arms. We were both skilled ANBU captains. I was slightly better. I managed to hold him back._

"_You can't kill your family! Itachi, listen to me! Please!"_

_Itachi shook me off, _katana_ pointed at my neck. I gulped and looked at him._

"_Please! I know you murdered Shisui. Itachi, I can't bear to lose you, please."_

_Itachi sighed and helped me up. He hugged me and kissed my cheek._

"_I'm sorry, Akemi-_chan._"_

I bolted up, breathing heavily.

"Akemi?"

Naruto stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Naru-_kun_. Go back to bed."

Naruto walked off and I sighed. I got up and opened my window. I needed to find Itachi.

When I found Itachi, he was in our training spot.

"Itachi?"

He turned and looked at me. His eyes had the Mangekyo Sharingan and I flinched. I noticed a body and gasped.

"Shisui?!"

I rushed to Shisui's body and attempted to revive him.

"Akemi, he's dead."

"NO! Itachi, he was your best friend!"

"He died before I got here. He drowned."

I got up shakily and Itachi hugged me gently.

"It's ok."

I had been dating Shisui for almost three months. He was so sweet. Itachi and he had been like brothers. Itachi was clutching something in his hand.

"Itachi, what's in your hand?"

"Nothing. Let's go. Lord Sarutobi would want to know what happened."

I nodded and we walked to the Hokage Tower.

Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in."

We walked in and Lord Sarutobi was going through paper work.

"Ah! Akemi, Itachi! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We just found Shisui Uchiha's dead body." Itachi reported

Lord Sarutobi seemed shocked and I swallowed. Tears prickled my eyes and I ran from the room.

I ran to the Mountainside Images and sat on the railing, the wind flowing gently.

"How'd I know to find you here?"

I looked over my shoulder and Itachi smiled. He sat on the railing beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"When did you find Shisui?"

"A few hours ago. I just stood there like an idiot."

I smiled and looked at the village.

"Akemi!"

I saw Naruto waving and sighed.

"That boy. He better not be doing anything-"

I groaned when I saw the empty bucket of paint in his hand.

"I'm gonna kill that boy one of these days." I groaned

I swung my legs over the railing and ran down the ramp. Naruto was defacing the Hokage Tower and I whacked his head.

"You better apologize!" I snarled

Naruto grinned his goofy grin and splashed the newly opened bucket of paint on me. I felt my temper break and picked Naruto up by the front of his shirt. Naruto gulped and went pale.

"No ramen for a week."

"NOOOOOO!" he cried

"You should've thought twice before splashing me with paint and defacing Lord Sarutobi's tower. You will wash all of this paint off and you will apologize. Now or I might make it a month."

Naruto nodded and started cleaning. I grumbled at how long it would take to get all of this paint off my clothes and hair. I walked home and turned the shower on. A knock came at the door and I groaned. I answered it and Lady Uchiha stood there.

"Good morning, Akemi."

"Morning, Lady Uchiha. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can you babysit Sasuke for me? Fugaku and I are going on a vacation and Itachi refuses to babysit him."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Akemi. I'll pick him up next week."

Lady Uchiha urged Sasuke in and he stared at me. Lady Uchiha left and I shut the door.

"What happened to you?"

"Naruto and a paint bucket verses me. They won." I grumbled

Sasuke laughed and I got into the shower.

I came out half an hour later and got dressed. Sasuke was waiting outside my bedroom door, looking at me closely. I felt a little awkward. He was like a miniature Itachi, only quieter.

"Do you want anything for lunch?"

"No, I ate earlier."

"Ok… What do you want to do?"

"I heard you and Itachi are prodigies. But no one, not even you, is better than my big brother."

"Really? Did he tell you that when we were your age that I showed him up in school a lot?"

"No. Because it wasn't true."

The vein in my forehead throbbed and it took everything I had not to snap on Sasuke. The door opened and Naruto walked in, soaked.

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes, Akemi."

"Good. Your restriction on ramen has been lifted."

Naruto cheered and stopped when he saw Sasuke.

"What's he doin' here?"

I placed a hand on Sasuke's raven colored hair.

"I'm babysitting for Lord and Lady Uchiha. You had better be nice, Naruto."

Naruto grumbled and I sighed. Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at Naruto. Naruto glared at him and I sighed again. There was so much tension between them. A knock came at the door and I was relieved to answer it.

"Oh, Itachi!"

Itachi came in and Sasuke hugged his older brother.

"_Ani-san_!"

"Sasuke, be quiet. I just came to talk to Akemi."

Sasuke seemed hurt.

"Naruto, why don't you and Sasuke go play in the park?"

"Okay, Akemi!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran off to the park and I exhaled, relieved. I shut the door and Itachi pulled me to the kitchen table. Nieta, now a full grown husky, barked happily and licked Itachi's hand. He patted her head and looked at me.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Promise me."

"Itachi, what're you talking about?"

Itachi looked scared and clammy. I reached for his hand and he took mine tightly. I winced.

"I killed Shisui." He whispered

"What? No, you wouldn't. You _couldn't_."

My chest heaved and Itachi looked away.

"He told me to. Akemi, you have to believe me."

Itachi stood up suddenly and held his head in his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!"

I stood and pulled his hands away from his face gently.

"Nothing is. Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, just you."

I was shorter than him so this next part looked a little wrong. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Itachi, why did Shisui want you to kill him?"

"He was sick of politics and having to lie to our clan."

He looked like he was about to break down. Itachi hugged me tightly. I patted his back gently and he kissed my head. I blushed and he cupped his hand under my chin.

"It-Itachi?"

He kissed me gently and I blushed twenty shades of red. He curled his fingers in my hair and pulled me firmly to his chest. I pushed at his chest and he grunted, yanking my head back. I yelped and he kissed my neck. Nieta barked and Itachi kicked her. She yelped and ran into the hallway. Itachi pushed me onto the table, his body hovering over mine.

"Itachi, you're scaring me." I whimpered

Itachi kissed me again and I pushed him away. He shook his head and I shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Ake-_chan_. I didn't mean to." He whispered

I sat up and looked away from Itachi. He caught my chin and leaned by my ear.

"I said I'm sorry."

His breath was warm on my ear and I blushed. He kissed my cheek and then my lips. He was really scaring me now. I pushed him away and looked down. The door banged open and Naruto and Sasuke ran in, yelling at each other. I sighed, happy for the distraction. I slid off the table and flicked each of their foreheads.

"Okay, what're you fighting about now?"

"Sasuke kept saying that Itachi is better than you! I disagreed and he punched me!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sasuke, is that true?"

"The punching part isn't. _He_ punched _me_!" Sasuke replied

"So, this all started because Sasuke thinks Itachi is better than me? That's a lie."

"Let's test it then, Ake-_chan _."

I looked at Itachi and smirked.

"Why not? Got nothin' else to do."

We traveled to the clearing in the forest and Itachi and I stood on opposite sides.

"Get her, _ani-san_!"

"Get him, Akemi!"

"So, you wanna take the first hit?"

"Nah, you're the girl."

Just as I pulled out a Kunai, another ANBU showed up, wearing a cat like mask.

"The Third Hokage wishes to see Itachi Uchiha and Akemi Kaneko."

I looked at Itachi and sighed. I put my Kunai up and looked at the other two.

"Go play. I'll treat you both to ramen later." I promised

Naruto cheered and the two little children ran off. Itachi and I followed the ANBU to the Hokage's tower.

When we approached the Council Room, The ANBU turned to us.

"Do not be surprised at what they ask of you."

I looked at Itachi and he looked at me.

"Okay."

Itachi POV

Akemi and I walked into the Council Room and were surprised to see the whole council. Lord Sarutobi, Elder Homura Mitokado and Elder Koharu Utatane. Danzo was there too. The door shut behind us and Lord Sarutobi smiled softly.

"Please, have a seat you two."

We sat in front of the council and Akemi looked pale. This was probably about Naruto. _Again_.

"These are your two most respected Jonin?! They are children!" Danzo spat

"Don't underestimate us. It will be your downfall." Akemi snarled

"Akemi, calm down." I whispered

Akemi shut her mouth, glaring at Danzo.

"Now, Danzo, when they were seven, these two were Genin. They watched their teacher die in front of them. They found out by themselves that their teammate was slaughtered. They were seven. Akemi, can you tell us what happened?"

Akemi chewed her lip and I looked at the Hokage.

"She doesn't-"

"We were setting up camp. Before we went to sleep, Itachi offered to take watch. We all slept and when I woke up, someone I didn't recognize was holding a Kunai Knife to my neck. We were away from the camp. The person we were escorting, Torou, was taking orders from him. He disappeared and a few minutes later, Baakia-_sensei_ and Itachi ran up to the tree we were in. Most of it's a blur but the thing I remember vividly was Baakia-_sensei_'s throat being slit. We went back to the camp and saw Miraku's dead body and-and-and-" Akemi started crying and I rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry for making you remember such a horrible night. Itachi, can you fill in the missing parts?"

"As Baakia-_sensei_ and I ran up to the tree, the man holding a Kunai to Akemi's neck stayed quiet until Baakia stopped talking. Torou appeared beside him and they wanted to cut Akemi's arms off. She stomped on his foot and jumped down. The man threw a Kunai at me and Akemi blocked it, getting stabbed in the arm. Torou slit Baakia's throat and we ran. We saw Miraku's body and packed up camp. We walked back to the village and came straight to you, Lord Sarutobi."

"Anything else?"

"Akemi was scared that they'd come back and asked me to stay at her place."

Danzo stared at Akemi and I gulped.

"Akemi, I apologize for making you remember such a night. Forgive me."

Elder Mitokado hit the back of Akemi's neck, causing her fall forward. I caught her, glaring at everyone in turn.

"What the hell?!"

"We needed to ask you something. We were going to ask Akemi too but she is too weak hearted." Lord Sarutobi replied

"Was really necessary to do _that_? You could've just asked her to leave!"

"You need incentive. Her and your little brother." Danzo yawned

"That's why no one likes you in the anime." I muttered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, we know the Uchihas are planning a coup d'état. We want you to talk them out of it. Otherwise…" Elder Utatane said

"You want me to kill my own family?!"

"If you can't talk them out of it. We know you would not ever think about doing that." Lord Sarutobi said quickly

"My parents are on vacation. They won't be back until next week. I'll speak with them."

"Good. And we couldn't find Shisui Uchiha's body."

I chewed my lip and looked away. Shisui trusted me to keep his secret. I can't betray him now.

"Who knows? A bear could've carried it off."

Lord Sarutobi chuckled and I gave a very weak smile.

"Take Akemi home. Tell her if you want. _Only her_."

"Of course, Lord Sarutobi."

I carried Akemi into the hall and shook her shoulder gently.

"Wake up, Ake-_san_."

Akemi's eyes fluttered open and I set her down.

"Did I fall asleep?" she yawned

"No. Elder Utatane put you asleep." I chuckled

"Oh. That explains why the back of my neck hurts."

I helped her up.

"We better go find the little ones before they kill each other."

"Good idea."

I followed Akemi, quiet. The words Elder Utatane said reverberated through my head.

"Tachi-_san_, is everything ok?"

I looked at Akemi, who was looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's just find Sasu-_kun_ and Naruto."

"'Kay."

I sighed, smiling sadly. One look at Akemi and you would think,_ Aww, she's not dangerous. Take out the boy first._ Akemi hates being underestimated. Those who do usually end up dead. Akemi may look cute and cuddly but she's deadly. I've seen her in action and I literally wanted to hide under a rug.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Where are you?" Akemi called

I looked around and saw Naruto and Sasuke on the roof of Ichiraku's. I tapped Akemi's shoulder and pointed up at them. She groaned and jumped up there by them. I just waited there and she came back down with them.

"Control your little brother." Akemi growled

"What'd he do now?"

"He keeps mouthing off."

Akemi shoved Sasuke forward and I sighed.

"Sasuke, when will you learn?"

"When Naruto admits your better than Akemi!"

"That will not happen, Sasu-moron!"

"Both of you stop fighting now!" Akemi exclaimed

Sasuke and Naruto flinched and looked at Akemi.

"Just for that no one gets Ichiraku's!"

"No, no! We'll behave!"

"No, we're going home."

She grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's wrists and jerked them home. I rubbed the back of my head, sighing. I needed to tell her but I didn't know how. She's always happy-go-lucky. It came to me and I ran to our training clearing.

Akemi POV

I marched the two boys' home and locked the door.

"Now, behave or you two will be on a one way trip to the corner." I growled

"Okay. Sheesh." Naruto huffed

"Don't get sassy with me, little boy. I hear your grades are the worse in your year. By the way, Sasuke, nice job in class."

"How come he gets complimented?! I try harder than he does!"

"I'm just a natural born Shinobi." Sasuke bragged

"Can you channel Chakra to your feet in the same amount of time it takes to perform a Substitution Jutsu?" I asked

"No…"

"Your brother could at your age."

"Seriously?! Brother is so cool!"

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at the wall. I put my hands on both of their heads, smiling gently. They looked at me.

"_Anata no saizen o tsukushite, daijobu_?"

They nodded and smiled.

"Good. Now off to bed with your scrawny butts. School in the morning."

They ran off to Naruto's room and I sighed. I remember that innocence. Thinking you could do no wrong. That guy destroyed it though. Torou also. I swore to hunt them down and I'll hold that promise true. A knock came at the door, interrupting my train of thought. I answered it and Itachi held his hand to me.

"Come with me?"

"The boys…"

"Sasuke and Naruto are asleep."

"Ok. Why are you doing this?"

"Just trust me."

I shut the door and Itachi entwined his fingers with mine. He led me to our training clearing and turned to face me.

"Close your eyes."

I closed them slowly and I felt his hand touch my cheek tentatively. My heart rate accelerated, not like when Shisui touched my hand.

"Don't be scared." Itachi murmured

I nodded and felt his lips touch mine gently, as if asking for permission. I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon." He muttered

"N-no, it's not that. I'm just not used to it."

I felt tears prickle my eyes and wiped them away quickly. Itachi hugged me gently and I was shocked for a moment. Itachi isn't the hug-y type. I closed my eyes.

"It's ok. Everything that happens here tonight is our secret." He murmured

I buried my face in his chest and let the tears come freely. I babbled about the fight Shisui and I got into the night before and Itachi understood.

When I finally ran out of tears, Itachi and I were sitting in the grass. I was resting my head on his shoulder, eyes closed. I heard a rustling behind me and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Probably an owl."

"Probably."

Itachi suddenly pulled me to his chest and I blushed.

"I have to tell you something." He murmured

"What?"

"The Hokage gave me an important job. One I'm allowed to tell only you. I either have to negotiate with family out of the coup d'état or kill them all."

I pushed away from him, backing into a tree.

"Akemi, you know I wouldn't hurt you. In fact, I'm asking you to help me. If we can't negotiate, then you can go home and I'll do the dirty work."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Akemi, I can't disobey the Hokage."

"Stay away from me."

Itachi trapped me between his chest and the tree. My breath caught and Itachi stroked my cheek.

"I can't hurt you even if I wanted." He murmured

"Don't touch me."

I whacked his hand away and glared at him.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" I screamed

"Akemi, look at me."

"I am."

"Right. I knew this would scare you but I needed to tell you. Will you help me?"

I sighed and debated it. I inhaled deeply.

"Fine. Only with the negotiating though. And if it comes down to the massacre, I'll stay home. But you will let me come with you, right?"

Itachi chuckled and nodded. He hugged me tightly and I patted his back.

"It's ok. I'd never let you do something stupid without me." I whispered

"Same for me. I still think you shouldn't have adopted Naruto though."

He pulled away, smirking.

"Now, you're just trying to start a fight."

"Maybe."

I pulled out a Kunai and flung it at his foot. He jumped back, smirking.

"Bring it on."

I ran at him, kicking at his face. He stopped my foot and pushed me back. I smiled and flipped him on his back. He jumped up and pushed me back.

"Don't hold back now." I purred

A kunai whizzed by my head and Itachi froze.

"I didn't do that." He whispered

"Then who did?"

"I did."

I looked up at a tree and saw the man from seven years ago. I froze and Itachi knocked me to the ground a kunai whizzing over us.

"You moron!" he snarled

Itachi helped me up.

"You again?"

"Shut up."

The man jumped down and I swallowed, terrified. Itachi stood in front of me protectively.

"Move, boy. I just want the girl."

"Never."

The man shoved Itachi out of the way, kicking the crap out of him. I couldn't move, I was so scared. Itachi was groaning, blood pouring out of his nose and I couldn't help him. The man turned to me, smirking evilly.

"Hello, Akemi. You're as stunning as ever."

"Who are you?" I whimpered

"I thought you of all people would recognize me."

"No, sorry. Was I supposed to?"

The man smacked his forehead, groaning.

It's me, you dolt! Miraku?"

"What?!"

Baakia-_sensei_ jumped down behind him. They wore different headbands. I backed away and tripped over a Kunai. Miraku pulled me to my feet and jerked my head back. I gulped and he pressed the tip of a kunai to my throat.

"Why?"

"Why, little Akemi? Why what?"

"Why did you two fake your deaths?"

"We had to." Miraku purred

"Master told us to."

"And who's this Master?"

"You'll love him. Cuz, we're taking you to him."

I stomped on his foot and jumped back. I ran to Itachi's side and helped him sit up. He looked at me, his eye swelling.

"Tach-_kun, _you're hurt!"

"Go back to the house."

Miraku and Baakia looked at us, annoyed. I helped Itachi up and ran, his hand in mine.

"You can't run from us!" Miraku yelled

I gritted my teeth and kept running. I tripped and we both fell forward. Itachi's eyes closed, his breathing fast and light. I stood up, kunai in my hand. I had to protect Itachi. There wasn't any room for mistakes now. I saw a bush move and threw my kunai at it. I heard startled yelps.

"Sasuke? Naruto?!"

The two boys stood up, sheepish and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. I sighed.

"What're you two doing out here this time of night?"

"We could ask you the same." Sasuke said

"Watch out!"

I threw myself on the two boys and looked around. I looked down at the boys.

"Go home and lock the door. Pull Nieta into your room, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and the boys ran off. I got up and hooked my arms around Itachi's, dragging him. A kunai cut my cheek and I ignored the sharp pain. My chest heaved and Itachi groaned. I pulled him in a bush and set him down. I left the bush and felt a Kunai press into my throat.

"You're still so cute. Thinking you can protect everyone." Baakia whispered

I shuddered and gripped his wrist, flipping him. Miraku lunged at me and my foot made contact with his stomach. He fell into a tree and got up. Baakia grabbed my foot and I slammed the heel of my sandal to his groin. He curled up, groaning. Miraku went rigid.

"Master!"

I turned and the bald man stood on a branch. He jumped down and tilted my chin up.

"Hello, Akemi Kaneko."

I gulped and was paralyzed. The man played with my forehead band, undoing the tight knot. It fell to the ground and I whimpered.

"Torou!"

My arms were twisted behind my back and someone held a cloth with a sweet scent to my mouth and nose. I struggled and my eyes closed.

Itachi POV

I woke up only to find myself in a bush. The last thing I remember was falling. I got up, groaning. I saw Akemi's band and picked it up. I smelled chlorophorm and gagged. I gripped Akemi's band and realized what happened. She was _kidnapped_. (Shut up! I know I'm acting slow!) I ran back to the Village and straight to the Hokage.

"Lord Sarutobi! Akemi was-"

"What happened, Itachi?"

"She was kidnapped."

My throat closed and my chest tightened. Lord Sarutobi seemed surprised.

"Miss Kaneko? Kidnapped?"

"I may sound crazy but Miraku and Baakia aren't dead! They attacked us in the woods."

"What were you two doing in the woods?"

I gulped.

"She was upset over Shisui's death and I figured I'd comfort her."

"I'll send out a search party."

"No. If you don't mind, I'd personally like to go after them myself."

"Itachi, are you sure?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

I bowed and left the room.

I was tracking footprints in the woods, tracing them. I felt the Chakra remnants and heard a twig break. I stood up quickly and turned around. Sasuke and Naruto stood there, pale.

"What're you two doing out here?! Go back."

"What happened to Akemi?!" Naruto yelled

"Shhhh!"

I looked around and looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you two doing out here?"

"Akemi sounded worried last night, so we decided to come back out here to investigate."

I sighed at the fierce determination in their eyes.

"Fine. Come on."

They looked at each other excitedly and I gestured for them to come next to me.

"Sasuke, how do you track Ninja?"

"Ninja leave Chakra remnants in their footsteps and only skilled Ninja can track the remnants in the footsteps just by touching them."

"Very good. Show me."

Sasuke looked surprised but did it anyway. He concentrated and stood up.

"I can't."

"What about you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and placed a tentative finger on it. He yelped and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I saw the memories of what happened last night?"

He looked at me for explanation.

"Which way did they go?"

Naruto pointed onto the branch.

"Very good, Naruto."

I jumped up onto it and the boys followed me.

_Hold on, Akemi. We're coming._ I thought.

Akemi POV

I woke up tied to a chair. The wire cut into my skin and blood dripped to the floor. My chest heaved and I looked around.

"Miraku, Baakia-_sensei_?" I called

My vision blurred as the realization of my situation hit me.

"Help." I whimpered

"Oh, little stunner. No one's going to hear you like that. Louder."

Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt a Kunai cut my cheek.

"Help!"

"That's better. You see, I collect sounds. Ones of fright, death and horror are my favorites. But I save a special soft spot for girls like you."

I whimpered and the tip of the Kunai was dragged against my arm, leaving a welt. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. _Itachi, help me_, I thought.

"When a girl like you is entered, you tend to give a gasp, a sharp intake of breath. It hurts you." He whispered

"Stop, please."

"I remember Hisae. Hers was the best."

"You bastard." I whispered

He chuckled and walked in front of me, tilting my chin up with the flat edge of the Kunai.

"Six years I've waited for you. And now you belong to me."

His hand brushed against my lips and I shuddered. He smiled and licked my cheek.

"Stop, please." I whimpered

He pulled back and smirked.

"You're never leaving. Never. Hisae was merely an obstacle."

Tears prickled my eyes as I remembered my best friend's funeral. She died in my arms when I was ten. I thought I would never feel that type of pain again.

"You murderer."

Itachi's POV

I stopped to let Sasuke and Naruto rest.

"_Ani-san_, why were you two out here?"

"She was upset over Shisui's death."

"Why did she get kidnapped?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you let her get kidnapped?"

"Shut up, Sasuke! Just shut up for one damn minute!"

Sasuke winced and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother."

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm just trying to think."

Naruto jumped up and I heard Akemi scream. I ran towards it. I found the cabin she and I would hang out in after an important Mission. I kicked the door in and saw Akemi tied to a chair, crying. A kunai was pressed to her throat.

"Help me." She whimpered

"Stay in the doorway, little Itachi. She has such a pretty neck."

"You monster!"

"Big Brother?"

"Akemi!"

"Keep the boys away."

"Sasuke, Naruto. Stay outside." I mumbled

"No!"

"That's my mom!"

"Do you want her to die?!" I yelled

They walked about a mile towards the village and I relaxed.

"Good boy. Now, come three steps closer."

I obeyed and he nuzzled Akemi's pale cheek. It made me sick.

"Close the door."

I shut the door, sick of playing his game. It was then I smelled the blood. I turned around and saw a tiny pool of her blood on the floor.

"Oh yes. Tell him what I told you."

"Hisae is dead because of him, Itachi!" she exclaimed

I took another step and he put up a finger, wagging it at me. Akemi yelped as the kunai dug into her skin, a trickle of blood flowing down her neck.

"I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Morou. Torou's older brother."

Morou chuckled and his other hand pushed down Akemi's sleeve, exposing her bra strap. I felt my cheeks heat up and she yelped as he cut it with the Kunai. He looked at me, smirking.

"You've always wanted to get this far, haven't you?"

I felt my heart leap into my throat as she started crying. Her eyes had a deep pleading and fear in them.

"Stop it!" I yelled

"Stop what?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Why? When she is such a beautiful girl?"

"Is that why you kidnapped her? Just to rape the poor girl?"

I looked at Akemi, hoping she would understand what I was doing. She gave a discreet smile.

"Why don't you wait until she's older?"

"Because they taste better when they're younger."

"But Akemi's so little."

She glared at me and I shrugged.

"Ah-ah, bad girl."

The kunai was back at her neck and I gritted my teeth.

Akemi POV

My shuriken was knocked out my hand and I gulped. Itachi was looking at me, apologetic. The kunai Morou was holding dug into my neck. His hand slid into my shirt and I gasped.

"Stop it!"

Morou used the flat edge of the Kunai to pull the front of my shirt down, exposing my blue bra. Itachi was blushing. Morou leaned down by my ear.

"You see? No man can control himself with this much skin exposed."

I squirmed, the wire cutting into my skin.

"What are you doing?! Stop!"

I pulled my arms and the wire snapped. My arms were bleeding steadily, my blood spattering as it hit the floor.

"Akemi!"

I ran into Itachi's arms and he placed his hand on the top of my head. He pushed me out of the way and used his Fire Jutsu to set the cabin on fire. I fell, the loss of blood taking its toll.

"Akemi!"

Itachi picked me up, cradling me in his arms. He ran out of the house and the boys exclaimed in horror mixed with happiness.

"Mom!"

I shivered and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Itachi, put me down."

Itachi frowned but set me on my feet gently.

"See? I'm…fine…"

I fell forward, eyes closing.

"Akemi!"

I woke up in the hospital. I sat up, groaning.

"Oh, thank God! Ake-_san_, you scared me!"

Itachi hugged me and I winced. I shivered and saw the window open.

"Could you close the window? It's cold in here."

"Sure."

Itachi pulled the window shut and I saw a rose in a vase on the nightstand. I smiled softly, tilting my head to the side.

"Who left the flower?"

"Oh, I, um, brought it when I came to visit you a few hours ago."

I blushed and my smile vanished. It was replaced by my eyes blurring and the tears running down my cheeks. I cried into my hands.

"Akemi, what's wrong?"

"I know who killed Hisae and I couldn't do anything! I sat there like an idiot and let him use me! Maybe I should've died!"

"Akemi, look at me."

I threw the blanket off me and opened the window, jumping out. I ran to my parents graves and sat on my mom's grave, crying. I could almost hear her soft voice saying, _Sweetie, it's ok. Calm down._ I could hear Dad's voice going, _A real Shinobi shows no emotion. They avenge and protect._ I wiped my eyes and smiled softly.

"You're right. I miss you guys." I whispered

A soft wind came through and ruffled my hair.

"I guess I have to catch you guys up. My boyfriend died, Naruto attacked me with a bucket of paint and I'm watching Sasuke."

I heard a twig snap behind me and jumped up. Miraku was there, smirking. I gulped.

"Well, I knew I would find you here."

"Stay away." I warned

I backed up, shaking. I was still weak from blood loss and shock. I bumped into a tree. Miraku tilted my chin up and smirked. I whimpered and he pressed his lips to mine. I blinked and my eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I moaned. His arms were tight and I could barely breathe. I felt his hands slid under my shirt, pressing into my skin on my back. I pushed him away and saw it was Itachi. That would explain why the lips felt familiar.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled

"It's ok."

He stroked my cheek. I blushed, my heart pounding in my chest. _Mom and Dad, I don't think I'll be visiting your graves for a while_, I thought. Itachi kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest. He grunted and pulled away, allowing us both to regain our breath. I smirked and jumped onto the branch above me. He smiled and I jumped to the next one. He followed me and I led him to the clearing. I bypassed it and eventually left the village. I started running on the ground and stepped in a pile of leaves. I was trapped in a net, at least thirteen feet off the ground. I struggled.

"Itachi! Itachi, help me!"

Itachi stopped below me and looked around.

"Up here!"

He looked up and shook his head. He ran up the tree and cut the rope holding the net. I fell on by backside and groaned.

"Ow."

Itachi helped me up and shook his head, stifling a laugh. I scowled and crossed my arms. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot."

Itachi pulled out my headband and handed it to me. I retied the knot and he placed his hand on my cheek.

"You make these ugly things look beautiful."

I blushed and he kissed me. I melted in his arms and he chuckled, holding me upright. He pressed me to a tree, kissing me harder. I curled my fingers in his beautiful midnight black hair, returning the kiss. His hands slid under my shirt and I blushed. He kissed me harder and was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"Itachi!"

"Akemi, run." He gasped

"Hello, again."

Morou pinned me to the tree, smirking.

"Don't." I whimpered

Morou licked my cheek, gripping a fistful of my hair. He pulled me with him, chuckling.

"Itachi! ITACHI, HELP ME!"

Itachi POV

I woke up on the ground, Akemi gone. I got up and a Kunai whizzed by my head. I looked at its owner and Miraku jumped down.

"Miraku, don't do this."

"I have to. I follow my Master's orders."

He lunged at me with a kunai and I parried. I landed a kick in his gut and he flew into a tree. I watched him carefully and Miraku turned into a log. A kick hit me in my chest and Miraku smirked.

"Take that."

I flew into a tree, getting back up. Miraku and I launched into a Taijutsu duel.

Akemi POV

"Let me go!"

I struggled as Morou took me to an underground base. I went berserk, wanting him dead. Morou held me tighter, pinning me to the wall. I felt something sticky and wet slide from my head and down the wall.

"You're bleeding." He purred

My vision kept blurring. He tore my clothes off and I struggled.

"You fucking rapist!" I yelled

Morou laughed manically and his tongue went into my mouth. I prayed for Itachi….


	3. Chapter 3: What!, Holy Crap!

Itachi POV

Miraku lay on the ground, bloody and unconscious. I followed the drag marks and heard Akemi scream.

"AKEMI!"

I ran in and saw Akemi, naked, on the floor. She was curled up in a tight ball, a Kunai jutting out from her shoulder. I picked her up and ran back to the village. I ran straight to the hospital and the nurses and doctors took her from me.

"Go home, Itachi. No doubt Sasuke is worried." One said

"I can't. Not until I know Akemi-_chan_ is ok."

"Well, she's in a severe case of shock. She has multiple bruises and cuts all over her body and we found a small sample of semen on her thigh."

My fingernails dug into my hand.

"When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest."

I relaxed.

"Ok. Could you give her a message from me?"

"Oh? Of course."

"Tell her I'm going to hunt down the bastard that did this and kill him with my bare hands. And, I'm sorry."

"Right."

I left the hospital and back to Akemi's house.

"Sasuke, Naruto? Where are-"

Nieta was on the floor, whimpering. A message in blood was written on the wall.

_If you want the precious children, Uchiha, come find me in the forest where it all started._

I gritted my teeth and ran to the spot of the first Mission where we gave up. Sasuke and Naruto were tied to a tree, cussing.

"_Ani-san_, help!"

I started to untie them and heard a tutting sound.

"Don't you see the Paper Bomb?"

I gritted my teeth.

"You will pay for what you did!"

I lunged at him and his eyes widened.

"Oh?"

My hands wrapped around his throat and I squeezed as tightly as I could.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU AND ALL YOU DID! YOU HURT AKEMI AND NOW YOU'RE HIDING BEHIND MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

His eyes turned blood red and I heard a snapping sound. He went limp and I was breathing raggedly. I pulled out a Kunai and stabbed him in the chest repeatedly, blood spraying over me.

"DIE!"

I stopped and got up, ripping the Paper Bomb off and untying them.

"Let's go."

We went back to Akemi's house and cleaned up. Nieta and Naruto went to the Inuzukas. I got cleaned up and walked into Akemi's room. Her Squad Picture stood on her nightstand and I picked it up, sitting on her bed. Her eyes were sparkling with that innocence that was lost a long time ago. Miraku's hand rested on her shoulder and I looked bored. Baakia was smiling and I sighed.

The next day, the three of us went to the hospital. I held a small vase of azaleas, Akemi's favorite flower.

"We're here to see Akemi Kaneko."

"Oh. She was moved to the ICU ward last night. No visitors."

My grip tightened on the vase.

"I'm sure you can make an exception." I said quietly

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Itachi! I have been expecting you!"

"Hey."

The doctor led me to Akemi's room and opened the door. She was sitting up, reading a book.

"Hey, Ake-_chan_." I greeted

She didn't look up.

"Akemi?"

"She's still in a case of shock. She won't talk to anyone."

"Oh."

I walked over to her, setting the flowers on her nightstand. She looked at them, a slow smile playing on her lips. I sat in the chair, quiet.

"So, are you ok?"

She went back to reading, not bothering to answer me. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Akemi, look, I know you're still scared. No one should ever have to go through that at your age. I'm sorry it happened to you." I murmured

She tensed.

"Akemi, I killed him. Morou won't bother you again. I promise."

She looked at me, tears running from her green eyes. Her mouth opened.

"It-Itachi…." She whispered

Akemi sobbed into her hands and I comforted her. My hand stroked her sunset red hair gently as she cried into my shirt.

"It's ok. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." I murmured

Akemi POV

They let me go two days later. Sasuke and Naruto behaved for Itachi very well while I was in the hospital. I found out later that he threatened Naruto with no ramen for a week and Sasuke with no training. I laughed anyway, knowing the look on their faces. Itachi stayed with me and helped with the kids.

"Naruto, stop running around the house!"

Nieta ran after him, barking. I grabbed her collar and Itachi grabbed Naruto.

"Listen to your mom, kiddo."

Naruto respected Itachi for saving me and him. He behaved after that and actually started reading. Sasuke started ignoring me whenever I started to talk to him.

"Sasuke…."

He walked off and I sighed. Itachi wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"He'll come around. Sasuke's just in shock right now."

"Why?"

"He kinda saw me strangle and stab you-know-who."

"Oh. That makes sense."

I sat on the table and sighed. There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto, could you get that?" I called

"Sure, Mom!"

The door opened and my jaw dropped.

"Miraku?"

Miraku chewed his lip, apparently debating on how to reply. I walked behind Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't you take Nieta and you and Sasuke go to the park?"

"O-Ok."

After they left, I pulled Miraku in and shut the door. Itachi was pale as a ghost, a Kunai in his hand.

"What're you doing here?" he snarled

Miraku looked at me.

"Akemi, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me!"

He gripped my shoulders and I blinked.

"Get your hands off of her."

Miraku hugged me, crying.

"Please, I want another chance! Akemi, I know you're fair and kind. It's because you see the good in people!"

I clenched my fists and pulled away. Itachi pinned him to the wall, his kunai at his neck.

"Akemi, please… I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want to come back… I want to make it right." Miraku whispered

I swallowed and Itachi looked at me.

"Akemi, are you crazy? This one helped he-who-shall-not-be-named put you in the hospital!"

"Itachi, we'll take him to Lord Sarutobi. Let him decide what to do with him."

Miraku relaxed and Itachi released him. He walked over to me.

"Akemi, are you sure? You're still injured…"

"I'm fine. Come on, Miraku."

The three of us went to the Hokage's Tower and straight up to the office. I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and Lord Sarutobi looked at us.

"Akemi, Itachi, how very nice to see you two again."

His eyes flickered to Miraku and his expression hardened.

"Lord Sarutobi, Miraku wanted a second chance to prove his loyalty to Konoha." I said

He stood up and walked over to Miraku. I closed my eyes tightly and waited to hear the ANBU taking him away.

"Of course."

My eyes flew open and I and Itachi looked at them.

"He has to stay with one of you though."

"H-he can stay with me." I offered

"Of course, Akemi."

We went back to my house, by which time, Sasuke, Naruto and Nieta were back and downing cups of ramen. My eyes widened and I snatched away Nieta's cup.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FEEDING NIETA RAMEN!?" I yelled

Sasuke hid under the table with Nieta and Naruto's chopsticks fell from his hand, his blue eyes wide.

"To not to."

"Very good. You're grounded."

Naruto finished his ramen and went to his room, shutting the door. I cleared the table and saw Miraku hiding behind a vase. Itachi was leaning on the wall, sighing. Sasuke and Nieta were still under the kitchen table.

"Do I scare everyone?" I wondered aloud

"Just those not used to it." Itachi replied

"Oh."

I washed the table from the spill Sasuke caused from his dive under the table.

"Akemi, I'll finish up. Go get some rest." Itachi said

"I'm fine. Stop treating me like a child!" I replied angrily

Itachi winced like I had slapped him.

"Akemi, calm down."

"The hell I will!" I snarled

Itachi stood up straight and walked over to me. The palm of his hand made contact with my cheek and my head snapped to the side. I blinked, stunned. Itachi never slapped _me_… He never would've either if I hadn't…..

"Are you done acting like a spoiled brat?" he asked

I ran from the house, tears prickling my eyes.

I went to the Mission office the next day requested an A-Rank Mission. _VIP in need of a Body Guard to the Land of Whirlpools._

"I'll take it." I said

I met my client at the gate and introduced myself.

"I'm Akemi Kaneko. I'm your bodyguard."

"You're so young!"

"I'm thirteen and an ANBU captain." I growled

"Fine. I'm Kanzu Biuku."

I tailed him silently, jumping tree to tree. I heard branches rustling and saw a squirrel. It had a Paper Bomb on its back and I tackled Kanzu to the ground. It exploded and I put my hair up, putting it in a bun. I pulled my Kunai out and got ready.

"Mister, hide in a bush or something."

A sengon scratched my cheek and I deflected a shuriken with my Kunai. I tackled a blond man and bit down on his hand, tasting blood. I stabbed him with my Kunai, his eyes dulling. It turned into a log and I was suddenly pinned to the ground, my kunai a foot away. I gulped and my face was smashed into the ground. I grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him on his back. I pressed a new Kunai to his neck, my lips curled back in an evil smile.

"Are you ready to die?" I purred

He turned into Itachi and he smiled.

"Got ya."

I was on my back, Itachi pinning my wrists to the ground. I stared at him, awestruck. Kanzu turned into Miraku and Itachi got up. They high fived each other, laughing. I got up and slapped both of them.

"Are you two crazy?! Itachi, I coulda killed you!" I yelled

"But, you didn't."

"How did you two even pull this crazy prank anyway?!"

"Oh, I did that Mission last week. I was planning on using it as a prank for your birthday." Itachi said slyly

I blushed and looked down.

"So, happy birthday, Ake-_chan_." Itachi said softly

"Oh, I hate you both!" I said, smiling

Miraku smiled and tousled my hair.

"Akemi, I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday." Itachi said

I hugged them both.

"It's ok."

I remembered that Lady Uchiha was coming back today and immediately ran back to the house. I got Sasuke fed and cleaned up, making sure he was wearing clean clothes.

"Ok." I sighed

A knock came at the door and I answered it.

"Lady Uchiha!"

"Hello, dear. Sasuke!"

"Mother!"

Sasuke hugged her and Lord Uchiha smiled.

"Thank you, Akemi. I trust he behaved?"

"He did, Lord Uchiha."

"Good."

The Uchiha Family left and I shut the door, relaxing.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto peeked out from the hallway.

"Yes, Mom?"

"How would you like some Ichiraku's?"

Naruto cheered and I smiled.

"Come on."

I held his hand and we walked to the best ramen stand in the world. We ordered and started eating. Naruto loved his ramen. I tousled his blond hair, smiling.

"Hey, mind if we join?"

Miraku and Itachi sat on opposite sides of us, also ordering. I was a little surprised. Itachi isn't much of a ramen fan. I knew Miraku was. Itachi seemed to be on autopilot.

"Hey, Naru-kun, do you want the rest of mine?" I offered

Naruto took my halfway empty bowl and finished it. I nudged Itachi.

"Tach-kun, what's wrong?" I murmured

Itachi didn't answer and kept eating. Miraku and Naruto were chatting about ramen.

"Mi-kun, could you take Naruto home?"

"Sure, Ake-chan."

Miraku and Naruto walked off. I waited with Itachi.

"Akemi, we have to go talk to my parents now."

"Oh. I forgot."

_The coup d'état. That's why he is on autopilot._ I thought. Teuchi looked at us.

"You two getting married?"

We both looked up.

"We're only thirteen!" I protested

"Right. I forgot. You two come back."

I sighed and chewed my lip. _We may not._ I thought sadly. Itachi and I walked to the Uchiha Estate and straight to the main house.

"Mother, Father, may I speak to you?"

"Of course."

Sasuke looked at him, curiosity etched on his face.

"Sasuke, could you go to your room?"

"Right."

Itachi and I sat in front of them, tension running high.

Itachi POV

Akemi was pale and sweaty, obviously nervous.

"Father, I have reason to believe you trying to establish a coup d'état. I want to ask you to stop it."

Father looked at me and Akemi.

"Why is she here then?"

"I asked her to come."

_So you won't kill me_, I thought.

"Itachi, you know I have had enough of the Hokage."

Akemi gasped. Her green eyes were horrified.

"How could you say such a horrible thing?!"

"Ake-chan." I murmured

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Father, please." I pleaded

"Itachi, I expected more from you. I guess running around with this whore has clouded your judgment."

It took all I had not to strangle him.

"Ake-chan is not a whore. She is my best friend. No, my girlfriend."

She looked at me.

"Itachi…"

"Anyway, Father. Please, I am begging you. Call off the coup d'état."

"You'll have to make me."

"Now I see why Shisui wanted to die."

"Shisui is dead?"

"Yes, he is."

Akemi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Now, call off the coup."

"Of course, Itachi."

My ears perked and I relaxed.

"Thank you, Father."

"Under one condition."

"Name it."

"You cannot see _her_ anymore."

Mother looked at him.

"Fugaku, you can't do that! Not to Itachi!"

"Agree or the coup is not called off."

"Selfish bastard." I muttered

Akemi looked at me.

"Itachi, accept it. Please."

I looked at her, starstruck. She looked back at Father.

"I will leave and never see Itachi again. You have my word."

"Akemi, you can't!"

She looked at me and I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Good bye. Itachi-_kun_."

I watched as the love of my life walked out of the door, back turned to me.

"Excuse me."

I got up and ran after her.

"Akemi-_chan_!"

She turned around and I hugged her tightly.

"I cant bear to lose you. I've known since I was seven and I first introduced myself to you. You're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you walk away now, I'll understand..."

She looked at me and pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and held her closer. she kept her hands on my chest and I heard a chuckle behind me.

"I knew you were going to do that."

I pulled away from Akemi and turned around. Father and Mother stood there.

"The coup is called off. And you have my permission to marry her if you please."

I grinned and Akemi stood beside me.

"Thank you, Lord Uchiha."

"Call me Dad from now on."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and Sasuke ran out.

"What happened?! What did I miss?!"

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be in bed?" Akemi asked

"We need to tell Lord Hokage the good news."

"Right!"

"What?!"

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

We ran off to the Hokage Tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Akemi and I ran in, breathless.

"We did it!" she squealed

Lord Sarutobi stood, smiling.

"Very good."

the door shut and Akemi turned around.

"Asuma-kun?"

"She is a liability to our village." Asuma snarled

I whirled around and pinned him to the wall.

"Touch one hair on her head and you'll be road kill for Nieta." I snarled

"Wait, how am I a liability?"

I looked at her, smiling.

"You aren't. He's just causing problems."

"Actually, Itachi, Akemi, there is something I would like to tell you two."

I released Asuma and Akemi sat on her knees in front of Lord Sarutobi's desk. I sat next to her.

"Yes?"

"Akemi, do you know of the Legendary Sannin?"

"Orochimaru, Tsunnade, and Jiraya. I know Jiraya-sama. He taught our Jutsu class in the Academy, remember?"

"Very good, Akemi. Well, Akemi... How do I put this gently?"

"Just put it bluntly."

"You're Orochimaru's cousin."

Akemi's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

_**Did you like the twist? I thought it would be kinda crazy. She's way too nice to be Orochimaru's cousin! Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Before and During the Mission

Akemi POV

I stumbled out of the office, in denial.

"Akemi!"

I couldn't be Orochimaru's cousin! No way! I refuse to believe it!

"Akemi, are you even listening to me?!"

I looked up and Itachi patted my head.

"You are nothing like him. I promise."

I cried into his chest. He stroked my back.

"Don't tell anyone. Please..."

* * *

The next day, I took Naruto to school. He and Sasuke played together before the bell rang. I saw parents point and whisper. I tensed and a girl with cherry blossom pink hair walked up to me.

"Are you Naruto's mom?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Orochimaru's cousin?"

I tensed.

"ASUMA!"

I ran off to find Lord Sarutobi's child. I found him at the Mountainside Images.

"Asuma!"

He looked at me, a grin on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I slapped him.

"Why'd you tell everyone?!"

He shrugged.

"I felt like it. Lets see you deal with it."

I ran home and locked the door. I sank to the floor, crying.

"Ake-chan?"

I looked at Miraku, who sat in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

I got up and ran into my room. I shut my door and fell on my bed, crying. I heard my window open and looked up. Itachi sat beside me, stroking my hair.

"I know about what happened. I am sorry Asuma told."

I sat up and he held me to his chest.

"Akemi-chan, I hope no one hurts you because I will kill them."

There was suddenly a huge commotion outside and I got up to look out the window. You know how in the movies, angry mobs carry pitchforks and torches? Well, apparently the farmers lent some pitchforks out and the carpenters handed out some wood to use as torches.

"What the hell?!"

Itachi looked out of the window and punched the wall.

"I really hope Asuma organized this."

I elbowed him and walked out of the room. I opened the front door and yelped as one of the pitchforks scratched my arm.

"What the hell?!" I snarled

"Kill Orochimaru's cousin!"

"Oh shit!"

I shut the door, locking it.

"Help!"

Itachi was talking to Miraku and I punched them both.

"Look, people have pitchforks and torches out there! Are you two going to help me or not, damn it?!"

"We have an idea!" Miraku said

"Huh?"

They grabbed my arms and pulled me out the kitchen window.

"What the hell!" I shrieked

"They went that way!"

"Keep running!" Miraku yelped

"You two are-OW!"

My legs hit a building, the bricks scratching my skin.

"Run faster! The angry mob is after us!"

"No, really!" Itachi snarled

"Where the hell?!"

I planted my feet in the ground, my arms jerking out of their grips.

"First off, that hurt. Second off, what the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"Angry mob?! Ring any bells?!" Itachi replied, his voice high.

"There he is!"

"_He?!_ What?!"

"Get Miraku!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The mob chased Miraku around, completely bypassing me and Itachi.

"What did you do?"

"New Jutsu. Took me all night to develop it."

"uh-huh. And what does it do?"

"Oh, it basically makes people think about something else. Mainly, Miraku betraying the village."

"Wow, I knew you hated him but that's pretty hardcore."

"Hey, saves you from being mauled."

"Good point. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"Ah, that was good."

"Yeah, and now I'm broke." I snarled

"Sorry. I forgot my wallet at home."

"Whatever. Crap, Time to go pick up-"

The mob, who happened to still be chasing Miraku, passed us, Miraku yelling.

"I-HATE-YOU-ITACHI!"

I couldn't help laughing.

"Damn. I missed that."

"Yeah. Sure you did."

I punched his arm and we walked to the school. Naruto and Sasuke were laughing and playing. I smiled and slipped my hand into Itachi's. Naruto looked up and waved.

"We should let them hang out for a bit longer." I whispered

"Yeah. We should."

Itachi POV

Akemi and I went back to her house. She leaned on the wall, relaxing slightly.

"GAH!"

Miraku ran in, slamming the door.

"I hate you!"

He grabbed my shirt and shook me back and forth.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?"

"I suggest you let go of me. Akemi might kill you if you don't."

"I wouldn't go that far... I'd hogtie him and leave him in the closet."

"Why are you two so mean? Are you two still punishing me for leaving the village?"

"Yep. What should we have him do today, Ake-chan?"

"Clean Naruto's room."

"We don't want to kill him."

Akemi pushed Miraku into Naruto's room, shut the door and locked it.

"You don't get to come out until it is spotless!"

"You can be so heartless sometimes."

"Wanna go on a Mission?"

"Sure."

The door opened and an ANBU came in.

"The Council wishes to see you two. Immediately."

* * *

"What do you mean we have to go on a secret Mission?!"

"You two are our best Jonin. We can count on you to get it done."

"What about Naruto?!"

"And Sasuke?!"

"It will only be for a little while."

"Naruto's never had a night when I haven't tucked him in! He'll get even worse grades in school if I don't!"

"And Sasuke's depending on me to help him train."

"Akemi, Itachi, you two are the most skilled. And I'm sure Orochimaru will not hurt his cousin."

"But what if he does?!"

"I can understand your concern for Akemi's well being."

_It's not just her well-being... What if she leaves Konoha for Orochimaru?!_ I thought.

"Akemi, if you don't want to do the Mission, I can understand."

I looked at her and her fists were clenched, her knuckles white. Her hair hid her face.

"We'll at midnight. We'll take our leave now."

Akemi got up and walked out. I scrambled to my feet and went after her. She was walking too fast. I ran to catch up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Ake-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We should get prepared. Sasuke can sleep over at my house tonight."

"O...K..."

She pulled her wrist away and walked off. I sighed and she stopped, turning around. Akemi looked at me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Tachi-kun, I'm scared."

"Akemi."

She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest.

"Ake...Mi... crushing... Lungs..." I gasped

She pulled away, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Come on. We should go get the boys."

"Yeah."

She wiped her eyes and we walked to the Academy. Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. Her hand rested on his hair.

"Naruto, would you like it if Sasuke-kun stayed the night at our house?"

"Hey, I was going to ask that!"

"Right. Itachi, you don't mind?"

Her voice was monotonous and I nodded.

"Come on, Sasuke."

Sasuke and Naruto cheered and raced back to Akemi's house. Her usually straight back was slumped and her eyes had no life in them. I attempted to soothe her but she just stepped farther away from me.

"Um, Mom!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why is Miraku in my room? And why is there a purple thing on my floor?"

"That purple thing is a carpet, Naruto. Your room is clean." Sasuke replied

"Clean?"

"You know, nothing on the floor, you can see the floor?"

"Oh. Like in Akemi's room!"

"Yes."

Sasuke and Naruto hung out in Naruto's room. Akemi shut the door and pulled Miraku into the kitchen. I went in with her.

"Mi-kun, Itachi and I have to go away on a Mission. I need you to look after Naruto. Can you do it?"

"Does Nieta have blue eyes that scare the crap out of me?"

"Thank you."

Nieta whimpered and licked Akemi's hand. She scratched the fur between her ears.

"Hey, girl."

Miraku winced and scooted away from the dog.

"Mom! What's for dinner!?"

Naruto and Sasuke ran into the room.

"Oh, we're going again today. Do you want Ichiraku's?"

"Yes!"

"And Itachi is paying."

"Right. Considering I made Akemi go broke today."

"Mister I forgot my wallet."

"Right."

"So, Mi-kun, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Naruto and Sasuke cheered.

"Mi-kun, Itachi, I have a few things I have to do. I'll join you guys soon."

"Right."

Akemi smiled softly and got up.

"Have fun, Naru-kun."

Akemi POV

The four of them left and I sighed. I walked to my parents graves and sat on my knees.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I may not be able to come visit for a while. Itachi and I have to go on a Mission... I'm sorry..."

I wiped my eyes, smiling weakly.

"Please, watch over Naruto for me..."

I got up and went back home. I quickly wrote a note stating to Miraku that if Naruto got hurt, I was going to kill him. I folded it and left to where he could find it but Naruto wouldn't see it. I sat on the table, sighing. The door opened and I looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, Itachi."

He patted my shoulder.

"Why aren't you with Sasuke, Naruto and Miraku?"

"They like ramen more than we do. I just gave my wallet to Sasuke."

"You know, he is going to go crazy with that."

"I know. Not like I'm going to need it."

I got up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tach-kun?"

"Yes, Ake-chan?"

I looked up at him and he stared back at me, his beautifully handsome raven eyes filling me with warmth.

"I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I won't. Besides, I'm just tagging along to make sure you don't go over to Orochimaru."

That night, I tucked Naruto into my bed with his little frog animal.

"Mom, could you tell me the story of the Kyuubi again?"

"Sure."

I sat next to him, stroking his blond hair.

"Long ago, there lived a giant red fox with nine tails. He watched over the land peacefully. He loved all and was loved by all. Until one day, an evil man challenged him to a vicious fight. The man lost, for no one could ever defeat the legendary Nine Tailed Fox. But, the battle came with a costly downside. The Fox turned vicious and began attacking the village he was supposed to be watching. He snarled and growled and bit everything in half. Everyone tried to fight him but no one could defeat the strong Fox," I tickled Naruto a little, making him laugh. "But, one day, the leader, a very powerful one at that, made a bargain with the Fox. He said, _If you promise not to harm our village anymore, I will feed you the sweetest sweets, the tastiest vegetables and the most fantastic fruits. _The Fox agreed and was never seen again."

"Mom, what if it comes back?"

"It won't, sweetheart. I promise."

"How do you know?"

I kissed his forehead.

"I just do, sweetie. Now, go to sleep."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"The great Naruto Uzumaki? Scared? I find that hard to believe."

"Please stay here.."

I sighed and Itachi leaned in the doorway.

"Naru-kun, I have to go. Don't be scared."

He gripped my shirt.

"Don't." he whispered

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

"Sweetheart, if I gave you one of my stuffed animals, would you go to sleep?"

He shrugged and I got up, walking to my closet and pulling out a big green frog.

"What about this one?"

He nodded and I walked back over to him, tucking it under his arm. I tucked the blanket tightly around him.

"Fokkusu wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen. Kare wa, anata o kizutsukeru koibito o kizutsukeru koto wa kesshite arimasen." I murmured

He nodded and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and Itachi chuckled.

"You always did have a way to get him to fall asleep."

I stroked his blond hair.

"I know. Did you get Sasuke to fall asleep?"

"No."

I groaned and got up, walking into Naruto's room. Sasuke was reading.

"Sasu-kun? Is there anything I could get you?" I asked

He looked at me as I sat down on the bed.

"Are you and Ani-san going on a Mission?"

I patted his head and smiled.

"Don't tell Naruto."

"I won't. Where are you and Brother going?"

"That I can't tell you. Mi-kun will when you're older."

"What about Naruto?"

"He's staying. I can't take him with me, Sasu-kun."

"Oh. Ok, Ane-chan."

I blinked, holding back happy tears. I hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Behave. Oh, and I give you permission to stay over whenever you like."

He hugged me back and I pulled away.

"Bye, Otōto-kun."

I kissed his forehead and shut the door on my way out. Itachi smiled.

"He called you big sister." he commented.

"I know. And I called him little brother. Get over it."

Itachi laughed and Nieta whined.

"Hey, girl. I can't take you either. You have to stay here and watch over Naruto and Sasuke."

She went into my room and Itachi hugged me.

"Mi-kun?"

Miraku leaned on the wall beside us.

"Yes, Ake-chan?"

I hugged him tightly.

"Please make sure Naruto and Sasuke get hurt. Please."

"I promise, Ake-chan."

"Sasuke also has permission to come over and spend the night whenever he wants."

"Right."

I pulled away and stared Miraku in the eyes.

"I'll send you weekly updates. Don't let Naru-kun know until he graduates if we're not back by then."

"Mom?"

I looked at Naruto, who was clutching the stuffed frog I gave him. His blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be asleep."

"Where are you and Itachi going? When are you coming back?"

He hugged me tightly and I sighed softly, looking at Itachi and Miraku.

"Could you give me a sec, Ita-kun? Mi-kun?"

They walked outside and I sat on my knees in front of Naruto, holding his shoulders.

"Naru-kun, sweetheart, you know I love you. You know I would never ever leave without a good reason. But, this is for the safety of Konoha."

Tears fell from his eyes and over his adorable whiskers. I smiled, wiping them away with my thumbs.

"Naruto, remember your dream?"

"To become the best Hokage ever." he mumbled.

"Exactly. Naruto, letting things go is only going to make you stronger. Not physically but emotionally and mentally. Naruto, look at this like another step to becoming the best Hokage in Konoha's small history."

He hugged me tightly, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I don't want you to go! I'm smarter when you help me! I'm rivaling Sasuke in class now! Please stay!"

"Naruto, Lord Hokage ordered me to go. I have to. I love you, Naruto-kun. Watashi no amai chīsana otokonoko. Watashi no kawaii ko. Anata no koto o itsumo itoshi teru."

He started wailing and I sighed. One sharp hit to the pressure point in the back of his neck later and I'm carrying him back to bed. Nieta licked my face, whimpering.

"Keep him safe, Nieta. Please."

She put her paw across his chest and I smiled, scratching her ear.

"See you, girl."

I saw Sasuke in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey, Sasu-kun."

He barreled me in a hug, burying his face in my shirt. I stroked his raven hair.

"Sasuke. I have a little job for you too."

He looked up at me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"This is a job I can only trust you with. I want you and Naruto to always be best friends. And rivals. Promise me."

He nodded and I patted his hair. He climbed into bed beside Nieta and Naruto, falling asleep. I turned the light off and shut the door quietly. Itachi waited patiently.

"Asleep?"

I nodded and we left the village for our Mission.

* * *

(Itachi POV)

"Are you even sure we're going the right way?" Akemi asked.

"The map says so..."

She looked up and sighed. The moon was high in the sky and her eyes looked at it longingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow was the day me and Naru-kun would sit on the roof and look at the stars."

I sighed and stopped, dread filling the pit of my gut.

"Ita-kun, is something wrong?"

"Something's wrong. We shouldn't have gotten this far unscathed."

Akemi nodded, suddenly worried. She always hated coming to the Land of Rice Patties.

"Itachi, is your gut telling you that?"

I nodded and Akemi started to breathe heavily.

"Calm down."

I patted her shoulder soothingly and she tensed suddenly. I inhaled sharply as her fingernails dug into my arm. I felt the overwhelming Chakra and she whimpered, clinging closer to me.

"Akemi, you're an ANBU Jonin. Remember." I whispered.

She nodded, relaxing. A bush rustled and Akemi jumped into my arms literally. She gripped my shirt, shaking. I sighed and cleared my throat. Her cheeks turned dark red and she got down, calming herself. I picked up the map and started walking.

"ITACHI!"

I yelped as she jumped on my back, giggling weakly. I dropped the map and struggled to get her off. I tripped and sent us both tumbling down a hill. I almost rolled off a cliff, clutching the edge of it. Akemi yelped and grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me back up. I noticed the blood slicking both of our hands, gulping as her grip started slipping. She grabbed my wrist with her other hand and groaned in the effort to pull me up.

"Itachi, I can't hold on much longer! Why did you put so much weight on!?"

"Need some help?"

My blood went cold and a pale figure stood over Akemi.

"Well, well. Two Leaf Genin."

Akemi tensed and gritted her teeth. I tried to get my feet to the rock wall and channeled the Chakra to my feet, walking myself up. Akemi helped me over and relaxed as I sat down. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank god!" she whispered.

I pulled away, helping Akemi up. She cowered behind me as we stood in front of Orochimaru.

"We are from Konoha. But we are _not_ Genin. We are captains in the ANBU Black Ops and very skilled Jonin." I corrected.

He hid a smirk and I felt Akemi grip my arm, shaking.

"Come on, Ake-chan." I murmured.

She shook her head and hid back behind me. I gently pried her fingers from my arm and held her in front of me.

"This is Akemi Kaneko. She is your cousin."

Orochimaru smirked.

"I wasn't aware."

She cringed as he touched her cheek.

"I have heard rumors that I had a cousin. And she worked with the Uchiha prodigy."

"Yes, I am Itachi."

"I suppose I cannot allow my cousin to walk around in her state."

Akemi gulped as Orochimaru beckoned for us to follow him. I massaged her shoulders and she looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"I know. It's ok.."

She shook her head and I pulled her along.


End file.
